


Dressed To Impress

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. “You clean up nicely.”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	Dressed To Impress

Robbie smoothed down the front of his tux, resisting the urge to fidget with his tie. He was never one to dress up. Couldn’t recall a time or event when he’d ever done so. 

But this was a party to celebrate Daisy becoming Director of SHIELDs new LA Branch, and Coulson had insisted that everyone dress the part. Which meant Robbie had to get a suit.

(Robbie’s two main professions involved guts and grease, both of which had a tendency to linger and didn’t mesh well with ‘fancy’ clothes, so he just didn’t own any.)

With a nervous breath, Robbie gave himself one last once over in the bathroom mirror before heading into the living room. 

Gabe glanced away from the TV, “Woah, who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

“You're hilarious,” Robbie rolled his eyes. He grabbed his keys off the coffee table. “Ok, I should be back around ten.”

Gabe nodded, “Tell Daisy I said hi.”

“I will.”

The LA base was about a 30 minute drive away from where Robbie lived. So he got there in record time. The entrance was disguised as a bookstore, which was virtually empty at this time of night, save for Davis manning the counter. Robbie nodded at him and walked through the ‘Employees Only’ door by the register where the elevator that led directly down to the main base resided. 

Robbie stepped out of the elevator into a loud, full tilt party. He wove through the crowd, looking for Daisy. As well as a less crowded space, being around so many people made the Rider antsy which in turn made Robbie antsy. 

He made a circuit around the party, saying hi to the other team members before escaping to the relative quiet of the kitchen. 

Robbie made his way towards the fridge in the hopes he could find something that wasn’t booze when a low whistle drew his attention towards the couches in the corner. He turned, curious, and what he saw damn near took his breath away.

Daisy, wearing a long, shimmery, silver dress. 

She walked over to him, reaching out to straighten his jacket. Which helped snap him out of staring at her like a love struck fool. She looked up at him with a smirk.

“Don’t get used to it,” Robbie warned, meeting her eyes. “This is probably the only time you’ll see me in a suit.” 

Daisy hmmed, moving her hands from the lapels of his jacket to wrap them around his neck. Tugging him closer to her, dangerously close. “Darn, that’s a shame. You clean up real nice there, Reyes.”   
  
“You’re not so bad yourself. I really like the dress.”

”I was hoping you would.” She whispered. “I picked it out with you in mind.”

And with that, she leaned up and kissed him. Which Robbie was all to happy to return.


End file.
